Spencer, texas
by Plague117
Summary: just another day, another hunt in the Winchester brothers' life. done for school. no flames plz, R


Supernatural

"Dude, tell me why we're doing this again?" Asked Dean, the older but smaller brother in the Winchester family, his younger brother, Sam, rolled his eyes at him but answered anyways.

"Because, Dean, two strange unnatural deaths in one town, 'viciously torn apart by some sort of rabid animal' ring any bells?" Sam asked his brother.

"Oh, yeah. Right, I forgot about that…why can't rabid supernatural animals ever attack South Beach or some Florida beaches?" Dean whined, Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before turning back to the road, deciding not to answer. A few hours later the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala rolled into a small sleepy Texan town by the name of Spencer.

Dean, being fed up with the job even before it started, proposed to split up in talking to the victims' neighbours. A few hours later they met up at their motel room to talk about their findings.

"Hit me." Said Dean.

"Okay, Marc Patterson, 37 year old computer programmer. He was a closed off man, emotionally unstable and socially inept. When I asked about strange behaviours, the neighbour told me that the night he died she saw him go in with a strikingly beautiful woman who never came out and never registered on the video cameras. What did you get?" asked Sam after his report.

"Frank Mather, 34 year old janitor. Basically the same low-down as that Marc guy, very beautiful woman just vanished." Answered Dean "thankfully, I know what we're up against, I got the coroner's report and the police report, the officers who found him thought he was at least 60-70 years old, he was torn apart and the coroners found sulphur on his lips. It's a demon, but not any kind of demon, a succubus" he told Sam. Sam leafed through their father's journal before stopping on a particular page.

"Succubus: Demon who steals a victim's life-force through a single kiss before tearing them apart, extremely hard to exorcise because since they're very weak demons they prefer to build an artificial body instead of possessing someone. Usually seen as very charming and beautiful women, the opposites of incubuses who disguise as men." Read Sam "I'll skip the exorcism part since we have the Colt, it will be easy once we manage to find her, the neighbour I talked to said she had a tattoo on her neck, a tattoo that she drew" he showed the drawing to Dean "it's a binding link, to make sure the demon doesn't leave its fake body" Sam finished "oh and Dean, this means no girls while we're here" he added with a smirk. Dean looked stricken at that news, and then settled into sulking. A few hours later, a third victim had been added to the list, same low-down as the others, Sam and Dean discussed it at a local bar. When Sam went to the bathroom, Dean was approached by a beautiful woman who he immediately liked and he decided to leave with her. Imagine poor Sam's reaction to the empty seat where his brother was supposed to be residing. After searching the bar Sam decided to call Dean, for the eighth time, when his brother finally answered.

"Dean! Where are you?? I've been trying to call for hours!" he yelled through the phone

"Sammy, relax, I'm with this chick; man, she's a bombshell, you should see her dude." Dean answered, with a smug smirk, even though Sam couldn't see it.

"Dean what did I tell you?" he heard a crash and something that sounded horribly like blood dripping "DEAN!" he screamed through the phone.

"12, Baker Avenue!" he could hear Dean's shouted reply and immediately knew he was fighting and that he had dropped the phone, he raced outside and cursed when he noticed his brother's car was not in the lot. He set off at a run in the general direction he thought Baker Avenue to be in when he finally spotted the familiar Impala. He rushed to the trunk and opening, fishing through their hidden gun compartment before finding the Colt, a remake of the legendary gun that could kill anything, even demons. He kicked the door in and saw his prone brother pinned by the demon, with its lips dangerously close to his lips.

"Hey!" he yelled, "leave my brother alone!" The succubus looked up and Sam let the shot ring out, piercing through the demon's forehead. After all was done, Dean sat up, panting, and looked over at his brother before saying:  
"thanks dude" with his trademark smile. Sam just rolled his eyes and walked off to the car. Dean grudgingly followed knowing that the trip out of town would be filled with moaning, whining and yelling, coming from his little brother, about how his bad habits can cost him his life, about this being the second time he was almost killed by a demon masquerading as a beautiful woman and about the importance of listening to his brother, who's always right.

END!


End file.
